


Almost

by Savageseraph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Control, Dominance, Gags, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several things Bruce almost does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "gags" prompt (though I suppose it might also do for the “silence” one as well) for **kink_bingo** 2011 and posted during the amnesty period.
> 
>  **Beta:** The lovely and wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**.

Bruce doesn’t expect Tony to part his lips when he nudges the head of the penis gag against them, doesn’t expect the tug he feels in his own balls as he watches it disappear into Tony’s mouth. He feels a tug of regret at not being able to feel Tony’s mouth on his or to savor Tony’s inevitable nips that always raised little welts on Bruce’s chest and shoulders. It is almost enough to make him reconsider. _Almost._

Then he sees the familiar glint in Tony’s eyes, knows that only the stretch of the gag is keeping Tony from a full-on smirk. Bruce buckles the gag with a little more force than necessary, tugging on Tony’s hair hard enough to draw a yelp of protest and then a stream of muffled complaint.

Bruce certainly doesn’t expect the slow, sweet curl of satisfaction he feels at Tony’s response. Sparring with Tony is hard work, harder than fucking him. Trading words with Tony is a losing proposition, and like Tony, Bruce doesn’t like losing. What he does like is the way Tony’s inarticulate words cut off when he grips Tony’s hips and presses against him. 

_Oh, yes._ Bruce likes that, likes feeling Tony’s body open for him, likes the sweet, slow slide into Tony’s tight ass. It’s nothing short of brilliant, and a point Bruce would gladly debate and, if necessary, demonstrate to any doubters. Bruce also likes feeling little tremors run through Tony’s body, likes the soft, almost uncertain, sounds that vibrate deep in Tony’s throat until he stops buried balls-deep in him. 

Bruce’s eyes half close as he rolls his hips, his breath hitching as Tony tightens around him. He bites down on his lip and a sudden rush of crushing need, shivers at a tumble of images of Tony fucked into the floor and then some. His fingers tighten hard enough to leave bruises on Tony’s hips.

 _My way._ Bruce grits his teeth as his hips jerk forward and he tries to work even deeper into Tony. _We do this **my** way._ His whole body tenses as he struggles not to start pounding into Tony. _We’re not going to **break** him. Just back the fuck off so we can enjoy ourselves._

_Enjoy. **Now**._ The low rumble is part warning, part demand, and Bruce wonders what Tony would have to say about knowing the Other Guy wanted to fuck him too. Maybe then they’d both shut up for a little.

Bruce yelps when Tony swats him on the ass, raises his hips, mumbles a string of what have to be demands. _Is that really how you want to play, Mr. Stark?_ He lets just a sliver of his control slip, just enough to sweeten his own desire with a dash of dread. Just enough so he can fuck Tony with utter abandon.

It isn’t long before Tony’s eyes darken with need, before he can’t control the urgent sounds slipping out from around the gag. Bruce doesn’t expect Tony to push back desperately into each thrust, to suck eagerly on the gag as he grips Bruce’s cock. It’s almost enough to make him force Tony to come fast and hard, to break him, maybe to break them both.

_Almost._


End file.
